This invention relates generally to the art of closures and more particularly to a novel pouring spout for use on a container of liquid.
Various prior art devices exist for aid in dispensing liquids. Most such devices have been adapted specifically to assist in the dispensing of liquors while others are of a general purpose nature. Such pouring devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,790,582; 3,372,846; 999,602; and 2,812,113. U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,145 discloses a pill dispensing device which is slidably operable for opening and closing a pill container.
While such devices are operable for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need for improvements, particularly in the art of dispensing, wherein a large supply of a liquid is maintained for the purpose of replenishing the supply of such liquids in smaller more manageable containers or dispensers for such liquids. An example of which is a supply of detergent or cleaner which is maintained to replenish a manual spray container.